


Moorlough Shore

by LeafontheWinf2



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Courtesan AU, F/M, Female Bilbo, Harems, Hobbit Culture, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafontheWinf2/pseuds/LeafontheWinf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I shall grant you a gift, anything your heart desires will be given to you," Thorin whispered to Bilbo.</p><p>She smiled prettily and said, "I have all I need my king."</p><p> </p><p>AU: Bilbo is chosen to represent the Shire in the court of Erabor, leading her to serve Thorin for the rest of her days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moorlough Shore

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for a while now, hope everyone likes it.

Erabor was a mighty kingdom that overlooked many lands surrounding it. It's colonies were spread far and wide and brought in many riches to the massive and mighty kingdom. Gold and gems were the main staples of the kingdom and Erabor was supported by the kingdoms of Dale and Greenwood on its borders. The mightiest kingdom of dwarves was renowned for its generosity and fairness.

The rulers of Erabor were the kindest and wisest rulers and there was no doubt about it. They cared greatly for their people and did everything to make their lives better. The kings always listened to thier councils and took their advisors words into consideration. The people loved their kings with all their hearts just as the kings loved their people in return. Poverty was almost non-existent in Erabor and the poor were taken care of. Prosperity was the backbone of the wonderful and mighty kingdom and it extended a protective hand to many who wished to live within its borders.

One of these lands was the land of the Shire. The Shire was a peaceful place full of rolling green hills and growing crops. Harvests were never skimpy in the Shire and no one went hungry and life continued to be wonderful to all who lived there. And then the Fell Winter befell the hobbits one fateful year. White wolves and orcs crossed the Brandywine River and massacred the peaceful hobbits. Bodies of the dead were left mutilated in the fields, half eaten children and the starved bodies of the elderly. Children froze to death and starved in their beds. Every hobbit dispared as they realized that none would survive the Fell Winter. All hope was lost as the days grew darker, the howls of orcs and wolves grew louder, and the snow was stained an even deeper red as the blood of the peaceful hobbits continued to flow.

And then the dwarves came.

Settlers of the Blue Mountains who had traded with the Shire and befriended the peaceful hobbits had sent word to Erabor, begging their king to let them protect these gentle people. The King Under the Mountain, Thror, had sent back a positive response on two conditions. The first was that the Shire joined the kingdom of Erabor for protection of the might of dwarves so that the bountiful harvests of the Shire would always feed his people, the second was when the time for his heirs courtesans to be chosen a representative of the Shire would be sent to warm the future kings bed.

The dwarves brought this contract to the Thain if the Shire who signed it quickly and readily. Anything was worth the price of having the few hobbits who were still clinging to hope survive this dreadful winter. The dwarves entered the homes of the hobbits and were welcomed as saviors that winter, among them a the head guard from Erabor an honorable dwarf by the name if Dwalin.

Dwalin found his lodgings in Bag End, a lovely hobbit hole with a single solitary hobbit living in it. Over the course of the winter Dwalin learned the tragic tale of Bag End, how the master fell ill early in the winter and passed away and how the mistress was killed by orcs defending her only child and daughter who was the only one to live in Bag End from then on. Lonely young Bilbo Baggins had welcomed Dwalin into her home with a bright smile and warm company and Dwalin found himself charmed to the little hobbit and often pondered that if he were not already engaged to a certain dwarf back home he would take little Bilbo for a wife. Which had given Dwalin an idea.

One night close to spring he had settled in his chair, for Bilbo had named the armchair Dwalin's, and sat young Bilbo on his knee to tell her his plan.

"I am friends with the future king of Erabor, an honorable dwarf with a good heart," Dwalin had explained gently to Bilbo who had snuggled close to hear this tale, "Soon he will come of age, and when he does he will be given a harem of courtesans to tend to his needs. Each land under Erabor's protection sends a courtesan to warm his bed in a show of support and reverence. And now the Shire is no exception. Your Thain will soon send a hobbit to his bed to please my future king and stay with him till the end of days."

"Why tell me this?" Bilbo asked shyly, "Surely I have no need to know about this."

"This knowledge will do you good for when I return to Erabor I will tell my future king of you and how lucky he would be to have you in his bed," Dwalin told Bilbo, "Ane when he is crowned I will return for you and take you to the royal court in Erabor where you will become his companion and lover. There you will cherished and loved, and given a purpose that you have lost in this foul winter."

And so Bilbo agreed for there was nothing for her in the Shire and when spring time came Dwalin returned to Erabor. He spoke to his soon to be king of the gentle hobbit from the Shire who had welcomed him with warm smiles and the best cooking a famine could provide and the prince agreed to take this gentle being into his harem. When Thorin became king Bilbo Baggins would come to his side to keep his large bed warm.

Many years passed and sure enough King Thror died of old age in his sleep. Thorin took the role of King Under the Mountain and was crowned before all of Erabor to much rejoicing and delight. Shortly after the ceremony Dwalin left to bring the courtesans of the West to Erabor to take their place in the royal harem as was their sworn duty.

There were two dwarves from the Blue Mounatins, both of whom saw this as the honor it was. The dwarves were both beauties, one male with strong muscles and a well groomed beard the other a busty female with an intricate beard and a firery temper, both dressed in rich silks and decorated with jewels. And then there was Bilbo who Dwalin welcomed with a warm hug and was greeted by a cheery meal for all three travlers in the hobbit hole as Bilbo asked after Dwalin's own spouse who was perfect in every way. Except for the stealing but they were working on that.

Bilbo joined them shortly after in a modest light green dress, her hair hanging around her shoulders in loose curls. She was not adorned with jewels or riches yet was still beautiful and radiant as the lands she hailed from. A child of nature, she would be out of place inside of a mountain. She planned to adorn herself with flowers from Dale as was her people's tradition instead of with jewels like dwarves.

The journey was pleasant with no dangers as Dwalin explained their roles. The three would be part of the royal harem, kept away from prying eyes and coveted by the royal family. All of the royals had acess to the their bodies but only the king could call for them at anytime he so wished, even if one of them was servicing another of the royal family. The only courtesan not to be touched was the Royal Courtesan, the one chosen by the king to be his own personal lover and to stay in his bed every night when the king finally made his descision. It was the most sought after role of any member of the harem and while both dwarves began to plot how to worm their way into the role Bilbo simply asked Dwalin of her future lover. What foods would he like her to prepare, was he kind, was he gentle for she had never been bedded before and each answer made Bilbo more excited to reach Erabor.   
  
When they arrived they were taken straight away to the royal harem. It was an amazing sight to behold. Intricate carvings were made into the marble, and silk curtains hung to hide the courtesans from prying eyes. Soft silken pillows and low couches were scattered tastefull through the place to be lounged on and to provide comfort for a courtesan to be taken on. There Bilbo was stripped of her dress and dressed in a gorgeous silk robe made to be ripped off of her body for when a royal decided to take her to bed. She was hidden away inside the harem with the others, protected by satin and lace from prying eyes. Bilbo was attended by a lovely dwarf who happened to be Dwalin's wife, a bright eyed dwarf by the name of Nori who had a wicked smile and often dressed her hair with flowers from Dale. Months passed with her two companions and not once was Bilbo called upon to wait on a royal unlike the others.

"It will happen soon enough," Nori assured her gently one afternoon while braiding in a string of bluebells into her hair, "You will enter the kings bed and never allowed to leave it again."

Biblo had flushed at that, "I doubt I will be chosen to stay by his side. He will want a dwarf to stay in his bed and bear him heirs, not a simple hobbit lass from the Shire."

"A hobbit lass may be just what he needs," Nori had teased before helping Bilbo into her newest gown. It was a light green that brought out her eyes. Low cut enough to show her bountiful cleavage and tight enough to accentuate her wide hips it was made to slide off Bilbo or be ripped from her body depending of her lover's mood. It was a gorgeous piece of work that Nori was quite proud of finding.

Bilbo had smiled sadly down at her dress. She was so alone here besides the welcomed presence of Nori and it made her miss her home ever so much. There were days when Bilbo would simply lay on her soft bed and imagine what it would be like to return to the Shire even though she knew that to be impossible.

A knock on the door had Nori rushing to answer. Bilbo continued to lounge on the bed dreaming of rolling green hills until Nori came rushing back to her side. "He wishes for you tonight," Nori said excitedly with a bright grin, "Thorin wants you in his bed! Bilbo, we have to do something with your hair, more than bluebells! Hurry, you will be called to him soon."

Soon enough Bilbo was called forward by a guard to come to attend the king. She was led through the mighty and great city, her face covered by a veil so none but her king could gaze on her as was the law. Bilbo was led to the the throne room where she gasped aloud at the majesty of it.

A massive vein of gold came to rest on top of the mighty jade throne that was adorned with a shimmering gem that must be the Arkenstone. Sitting upon the throne was the most handsome dwarf Bilbo had ever laid eyes on. He was broad shouldered and dressed in the royal blues if the king of Durin. A crown of onyx sat upon his head of braided raven hair, streaked at the temples with lines of silver. Bilbo let out a soft gasp at the sight of him as she was led to the foot of his throne where she dropped into a low curtesy.

There was a long silence before the King Under the Mountain spoke, his voice making Bilbo tremble as it rang through her. "So this is a hobbit," his voice carried through the mighty throne room, "Come here little one, come to my side."

Bilbo drew herself to her feet and climbed the many steps to the top of the throne. Once there she knelt by the king's feet gazing up at him with her blushing face hidden by her veil. Thorin smiled down at her and Bilbo was quite grateful to be on the ground for that look would make her knees week and cause her to swoon should she be standing.

"I ask this of all my courtesans little hobbit," he told her gently, "I shall grant you a gift, anything your heart desires will be given to you."

Bilbo thought long and hard, aware of the many eyes in her as she knelt there. She could ask for anything in the world and it would be granted but there was but one thing she wished to have. In her soft voice she said gently, "There is but one thing I wish oh King, and that is to show you the beauty of the Moorlough Shores one day. For you have the beauty of your mountain but have never seen this wonderful place."

"That is all?" Thorin demanded, quite perplexed by the lack of demands for jewels or begging to be his Royal Courtesan, "You wish for no jewels or gold? No title?"

Bilbo smiled up at him knowing he could see the outline of the curve of her lips. "Why would I wish for any of that? We hobbits are a simple people who live for good food and company," Bilbo told him softly, "And you have already given this to me King Under the Mountain. There is nothing else that I want."

Her answer stunned the king greatly. So selfless was the delicate little creature who he would posses that night, asking for nothing for herself. Thorin rose from his throne and offered her his hand which Bilbo gladly took. He led her from the throne room to his private quarters where he would take her to bed. And oh his chambers were magnificent there was no doubt about it. Silver and chunks of crystal glittered in the wall but all Bilbo could see was the large bed waiting for her to sink down onto. It was massive, covered in soft furs and blankets with an army of pillows. Carved from marble with Durin's symbol on it, it was a sight to behold. And to think Bilbo would be laying there soon with the king.

A large rough hand removing her veil startled Bilbo, leading her to turn and meet the deep blue eyes of her king without the veil between them. Thorin ran a hand through the roses braided into her hair, wonder on his face.

"Why these flowers with no gems to show your status," he asked softly, tugging Bilbo into his arms.

Burying her face into his strong chest she answered as his hands slid to cup her backside. "Flowers have great meaning in the Shire," she whispered as Thorin began to kneed her arse pulling her softer body in close, "I chose these ones especially for you my king. Coral roses for desire, sweet pea for blissful pleasure, and ivy to show how eager I am to please you."

Thorin let out a low growl, pulling her dress from her body before crushing her to his chest. One massive hand came to tug at her breast leading Bilbo to moan softly while rubbing herself against his leg. Her breasts felt heavy and full, needing to be played with and teased. The feel of Thorin's strong fingers pinching and rolling her nipples led to needy whines falling from Bilbo's mouth as she pressed her body against the kings, flushed with the pleasure he was giving her.. "You have pleased me already little hobbit," Thorin growled into her ear as he ground his hardness into her hip delighting in the shudders this caused Bilbo, "What is the name of the beauty who I take to my bed?"

"Bilbo Baggins my king," she whispered helping Thorin undress, removing heavy robes and thick buckles that covered his powerful for. Finally they both stood bare together at the foot of the massive ornate bed. Thorin grinned wickedly down at her before swooping in to press kisses agaunst the side of her throat, marking the pale flesh for all to see the next day. "Call me Thorin," he commanded before throwing her onto his bed climbing on top of her to claim his newst consort.

Bilbo spent the night under her king, gasping in pleasure and delight as he pounded her body into his bed. His strong hands on her hips,lifting her from the bed to reach deep into her wet depths. She had never felt such pleasure before as she did writhing under him while mewling like a needy whore for his cock. Thorin was glad to give it to her, raising Bilbo's to her peak again and again as he toyed with her breasts and pearl until she was unable to speak from the pleasure instead lying on the bed with wide eyes.

Thorin chuckled lowly at her then. Her face was slack from pleasure, eyes wide and glazed as her mouth hung open from the overwhelming feelings he was giving her. "Such a sweet little thing," Thorin whispered into a pointed ear before nipping the tip. Bilbo whimpered weakly as her legs twitched as she finished around Thorin's cock again. The king braced a hand on the sheets and began to take her again. She was wet under him, her juices soaking his cock as he neared his peak. Bilbo whimpered weakly, pawing at his chest as she felt tension rising in her body again and with a full bodied shudder she came again as her eyes rolled back in her head. Thorin came in her finally with a low moan.

Bilbo let out a cry as she felt him harden in her once more and soon enough Thorin was back to thrusting into Bilbo's overstimulated body as she writhed on his cock. Thorin look his pleasure from her soft body through the dark hours of the night. The only sounds echoing through the room his pants and her mewls as their bodies writhed together on top of the sheets.

A final growl in Bilbo's ear was all the warning she had before Thorin spilled deep inside if her, burying his face in her breasts. Pulling Thorin in close after his release, Bilbo gently combed his hair with her finger while softly humming a Shire song under her breath. When the tension left the king's tired body he pulled her into his arms, Bilbo resting her cheek on his muscular chest.

"Stay with me until morning," Thorin ordered softly while playing with the ruined flowers in her hair that were not scattered across his pillows.

Smiling gently Bilbo leaned up to press a sweet kiss to his cheek before whispering, "Of course my king."

And indeed in the morning when he awoke Bilbo was curled up in his arms with a sweet smile on her face as she slept. Thorin pulled her on close, rolling over to cover her delicate curved body with his stronger muscular one. Bilbo opened her eyes and gently smiled at him, welcoming Thorin into her arms as he buried his face in her neck.

"Good morning my king," Bilbo whispered happily as he pressed kisses to her throat, "Did you sleep well this night?"

Thorin let out an answering growl delighting in Bilbo's bright laughter as his beard tickled her delicate flesh. "I did little Bilbo Baggins of the Shire," rising up onto his forearms he smiled gently down at her, "I swear your request to show me the Moorlough Shores will be fulfilled but it may take me some time."

"I will wait for you for as long as it takes," Bilbo answered back letting out a gasp of pleasure as he thrust into her, hard once again as he pounded into her once again before they were both forced to leave the glorious bed. After that night Thorin returned to his throne and Bilbo was taken back to the hidden walls of the harem falling into gossip with a smug Nori who looked her over before announcing, "Told you he wouldn't keep his hands off of you."

Bilbo had blushed and spluttered denials before going to bathe in rose scented waters ignoring Nori's teasing laughs. Once she was redressed with her hair braided with a new set of flowers another message came asking for Bilbo to come and service the king that very night. Bilbo had punched a smug Nori before veiling herself once again and returning to Thorin's arms and both soon fell to the king's bed for more pleasure. Night after night this pattern was followed and soon Bilbo was the only courtesan to fall into his bed and was the only known courtesan to spend each night by his side and wake the king each morning with sweet and loving kisses for the King Under the Mountain. And each night Thorin would gently gather her close and ask "What is it I can grant you?" and Bilbo would just smile and whisper to him, "Let me take you to the Moorlough Shores one day."

Things were wonderful between the two of them. There was a trust between the king and the courtesan that became apparent one day after a grueling council session. Thorin had a pounding headache that left him wanting to curl up and sleep with nothing to make his pounding head worse. A gentle pair of cool hands had tugged him from his throne, leading Thoirn to his chambers where he was laid down on his bed. A couple seconds later a cool cloth was placed over his eyes and Bilbo's hands were gently massaging his head as she hummed softly to him.

Thorin reached out to take her other hand and turned his face towards Bilbo's direction. "Will you sing for me?" He asked softly letting out a happy sigh as Bilbo tucked his head against her shoulder letting her breathe in her sweet scent.

There was a long moment of silence before Bilbo began to sing to him softly in her gentle lilting voice that many hobbits prized to have.

"Too La Loo Ra Loo Ral  
Too La Loo Ra Li  
Too La Loo Ra Loo Ral  
Hush now don’t you cry  
Too La Loo Ra Loo Ral  
Too La Loo Ra Li  
Too La Loo Ra Loo Ral  
That’s an hobbit lullaby  
Over in Killarney  
Many years ago  
My mother sang a song to me  
In tones soft and low  
Just a simple, little ditty  
In her old hobbit way  
And I’d give the world if I could hear  
That song of hers today  
Too La Loo Ra Loo Ral  
Too La Loo Ra Li  
Too La Loo Ra Loo Ral  
Hush now don’t you cry  
Too La Loo Ra Loo Ral  
Too La Loo Ra Li  
Too La Loo Ra Loo Ral  
That’s an hobbit lullaby

A gentle kiss was pressed to Thorin's forehead as Bilbo whispered softly, "Sleep well my king, I will be here when you awaken from your slumber." And Thorin slept easily that night and every night after that as long as Bilbo remained at his side. The two were so happy together as they spent their nights together curled up safely in each other's arms and woke each morning twined together with happy smiles and gentle kisses. Their affection turned slowly to love and it was a wonderful moonlit nigh when Bilbo whispered her love into Thorin's ear only to have him pin her to the bed and whisper his own love as he took her again under a full moon.

Things couldn't have been better for Thorin and Bilbo as they spent their time together and soon enough Thorin mentioned his plan to elevate Bilbo to the position of Royal Courtesan to his advisors and many were disgruntled at the thought of a hobbit taking the position typically held by a dwarf but Thorin cared not for he loved Bilbo more than any treasure or gem in Erabor. No one was more deserving, the king said, for he loved no one as he did this beautiful hobbit from the Shire. It would have been wonderful had the wasting illness not come upon Earbor and Dale.

Bilbo fell to the wasting sickness that had passed through the cities of men as winter came. She grew too weak to rise from her bed and instead spent her days coughing weakly with the healers fussing over her as she stained her pillow red from her violent coughs. No one but the healers were allowed in her room for fear of them catching the illness and Thorin waited night and day for news of his love growing strong once more.

The other courtesans had grown jealous of the attention Bilbo had been given by the king and decided now was the perfect time to fix the problem the hobbit presented to their ambition. They bribed a healer with their combined riches to tell Thorin his precious Bilbo had passed away in the night and was no longer with them. Bilbo was then moved to a different section of rooms in the harem a place where the lower courtesans lived who were not called upon by the kings to tend to their needs. No one knew that Bilbo lived, at least none but the greedy vengeful few who cared for nothing but gold.

Thorin fell into despair at the news of losing his wonderful and loving Bilbo. He spent many days locked in his chambers holding onto the last flower petals he still had from Bilbo's hair that had been left upon his bed. She had given him the happiest months he had ever experienced and he would never be happy without her. He would never see the Moorlough Shores with Bilbo like he had promised her and now she was dead. Thorin spent days in bed morning the loss of his love and wishing for her to be curled up in his arms once again.

In his heartbreak Thorin turned from all physical comfort and turned instead to his gold. He was still a fair and just ruler but spent his nights wondering what gems would have shine brightest in Bilbo's hair as he dispared over her death.

Bilbo's health returned to her a year after the news of her death was given to the king. Scared and alone in her new rooms Bilbo spent many days wishing for Thorin to send for her, or for Nori to come find her and watch over her. But the months she spent alone broke Bilbo's heart as she slowly realized she had been abandoned and was now trapped in this gilded cage of lace and gold. She dressed mechanically and bathed when needed while her hair hung lank around her shoulders in curls except for one bunch of forget-me-nots behind her pointed ear. The other royals came when they wished for fun, but she heard nothing from her Thorin.

It was there Bilbo met young Kili, a sweet young royal who looked so like her Thorin Bilbo couldn't help but fuss over him and welcome him to her bed. There was no love between the two but a deep affection as Bilbo took on the role of a second mother to the heart broken young prince who snuggled in close to her and whispered of his love.

"I adore him," Kili admitted softly to her one night, "And he loves me back. I was going to ask for him to be my personal courtesan from the king. Such things are allowed in the court, in fact the wife of the head advisor was a gift from King Thror when he asked for the other to warm his bed. When a king takes a Royal Courtesan or dies those courtesans given to be personal courtesans can be married to those they serve. We...we were hoping for that for the two of us. Hoping to be married when the king announced his Royal Courtesan all those months ago."

Bilbo smiled weakly at that, petting Kili's hair as she remembered her time with Thorin. "Why did he not announce his choice?" Bilbo had to know what she had done, had to know what she had done to lose his love for her.

"His choice died of the wasting sickness many moons ago," Kili admitted sadly, his heart aching for his uncle's pain, "For days he would not leave his chambers where he had spent his time with his love. To lose her so quickly broke the king...it took him many months to lose himself in another's arms because he would take one look at the courtesan's without their veils and send them away for they only brought memories of his love to his mind. My love....my love was the first he chose to bed again for when the king asked what he wanted for his favo all he said was a lifetime of free beer and soon I found my lover in the king's bed and knew...knew I was losing him."

Bilbo cooed softly while pulling Kili close, peppering his face with soft kisses as she reassured him gently. The two lay together mourning their lost loves who had found themselves in each others warm arms as they were left abandoned. Bilbo shut her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall as she heard how her dear Thorin mourned. How she wished to be by his side and tending to his hurts instead of listening to them second hand from his broken nephew. But that was not to be.   
Kissing Kili's forehead one last time Bilbo asked him softly if he wished to learn a hobbit song to help with his pain. Kili had nodded tearfully and that night under the rose colored lamps of the beautiful room Bilbo whispered the words to his ear and soon enough Kili learned the words. It became their song from then on to sit side by side before separating and sing this song of live and loss.

It was a while later that Bilbo met another courtesan in her new quarters. She ran into him after Kili pressed a sweet kiss goodbye to her cheek and pressed a single yellow rose into her hands before going about his day. The courtesan had frozen in the doorway with a pained expression on his face as he watched Kili move away from her room, clutching his robes with teary eyes. Bilbo had turned questioning eyes to the courtesan fearing he would be as cruel to her as the others had been when she had been ill and had taken her from Thorin.

He was a strange looking fellow, dressed in a simple robe of light yellow that was embroidered with silver thread and simple pants that led to his bare feet. Bilbo still found the hairless feet of dwarves to be strange. His mustache was very impressive as was the two braids sticking out away from his face and covered by an old beaten hat. The courtesan from Moria was a handsome dwarrow even with the tears filling his somber brown eyes. He looked so sad while gazing after Kili's retreating form that Bilbo couldn't help but approach him even in the face of his potential cruelty.

"Are you alright Master Dwarf?" Bilbo asked faintly as his eyes turned to her.

"Just Bofur my dear, no Master for me," Bofur smiled weakly at her before his eyes were drawn once again to Kili, "He comes to you a lot, doesn't he Mistress Hobbit?"

"Please, call me Bilbo. He comes for companionship which I have been lacking this past year," Bilbo explained sadly while brushing her curls from her eyes, "We both lost our loves this past year and are able to find a measure of comfort in the others presence."

Bofur's smile dimmed as he looked away from her eyes. "I am sorry for you both Bilbo. I wish the prince all the happiness in the world and only want him to smile. To realize he lost something so wonderful truly hurts me, all I wish...it does not matter. Not anymore. The prince deserves every happiness in the world and I would do anything to give it to him."

Bilbo smiled sadly up at the dwarf. "You were his love, weren't you Bofur," Bilbo asked softly her heart breaking as he nodded miserably, "He loves you so much please never doubt that."

Bofur just offered her a watery smile, "I never did. He is my entire world and I love him so. I just wish I could be with him even though it is an...honor to serve the king. An honor I do not want seeing how I wished to spend my days with his nephew."

Bilbo reached out to pull him into a hug as both courtesan's clung to each other. "I will tell you every day of his actions," Bilbo said gently, "I will tell you of his dreams and hopes, his joys and triumphs and will pass your massages to him so while you two cannot be together you will never truly apart."

Bofur let out a wet laugh at that and pulled her in even closer. "There must be something for me to do to repay you Bilbo," he sobbed wetly into her shoulder, "Anything to repay you for this gift."

"All I want is a friend," Bilbo said shyly, "And if...if you could help to take care of the king I would be most grateful."

"Why do you care so for the king?" For her dedication to Thorin was legend among the lower ranking courtesan's when they heard her speak with such love over the one who had thrown her away as if she was a damaged gem stone that did not shine right.

"Isn't it obvious Bofur?" Bilbo asked gently, "I love him more than anything else in this entire world. Even more than my lovely Moorlough Shores that I missed so much so long ago. The King Under the Mountain is my everything and I will always hold him dear."

Bofur pulled away and placed his large hands on her shoulders gracing her with a gentle smile. "I will look after him and give you all of the same gifts you just promised me," Bofur told her delighting in Bilbo's bright grin and delighted laugh.

The two struck up quite the friendship together and could often be found resting together in the shared couches of the courtesan gathering rooms under beautiful embroidered blankets as they whispered secrets to each other. Bofur spoke of how each day Thorin had a new vase of flowers brought to his quarters where he gazed at them with longing before throwing Bofur on the bed and taking him. Bilbo told of how Kili had written a new love poem for Bofur and had whispered it almost as a prayer before taking Bilbo to bed himself. They spoke of their homes of how Moria's treasures glittered like stars in the night sky and the lush fields of the Shire. They became the best of friends and mourned their loves together.

"Hobbits are known for singing are they not?" Bofur demanded one evening as Bilbo helped him prepare for anoth evening with Thorin.

"Of course we are," Bilbi explained with a scoff, "We hobbits did not always live in the Shire. We once wandered the Wilds before the Purge led to us finding our home. Our songs are our history that all hobbits are taught and should I ever have a child of my own then I will teach the words to the child."

Bofur tugged her in close letting Bilbo rest against his chest, "Will you sing me a song tonight? I will need it for this was the day I was supposed to become Kili's forever."

"This song...we wrote it in our despair," Bilbo said gently while he stroked her hair, "It tells of when us hobbits were forced from out first home and how we traveled long and hard to reach the Shire. How the treachery of the other races led them to try and imprison us but we persevered and fled and each hobbit now lives in peace in the Shire."

"Please sing for me," Bofur begged, his voice thick with tears.

Bilbo shut her eyes and began to sing the haunting hym of her people and their pain and sorrow. Of her own pain and sorrow to be taken from the Shire and brought to a new land only to be deceived and taken from her lover and friends when pronounced dead.

Bilbo pushed all of this sorrow into her voice as she sang the misery of her people and how she missed her birth lands. How she dreamed once again to return to the Moorlough Shores in the summer time and see the green of her lands as she sung in the secret language of hobbits, enchanting Bofur and the other courtesans who gathered around her as she spun her song into the air. When it was finished a silence befell the lower halls of the harem as Bofur and Bilbo clung to each other.

The two clung to each other as silent tears dripped down their faces while hiding from the rest of the world. That night Bofur returned to Thorin's bed and Bilbo stroked Kili's hair to offer him comfort over the loss of his love and world. Neither pair of lovers was happy that night and both mourned the pain of losing the one person they loved more than life itself.

Life continued on for another year with nothing changing between anyone. Thorin still thought Bilbo to be dead and Bilbo still wished she was with him every day. Kili continued to mourn for the loss of Bofur while Bofur continued to cry over the loss of his wonderful charming prince who had loved him so much. Things were still prospering under the mountain even if their king was heartbroken. It would have continued in much the same way for years to come if the Orc armies had not come.

They came in a black swarm with a band of cloud covering their troops as they stormed to the gates of the three kingdoms. Leading them was a monstrous white Orc astride a white warg who was out for the blood of the line of Durin. Thorin had thrown himself out if bed at the news of the army breathing at his gates and sent Bofur back to the harem warning him of the impending threat.

Kili had rushed by him and all Bofur had wanted to do was run and throw his arms around his prince and beg him to be safe in the upcoming battle. Bofur had run to Bilbo's rooms and thrown the doors open. His eyes wild he looked at her and announced, "Orcs march against the mountain. There is to be war."

Bilbo stared at him for a long minute before puffing up, her eyes hard at that news. "Then I guess we will just have to help won't we," Bilbo snapped, "Bofur, come braid my hair to hide my ears. My dress hides my feet well enough and if we go without veils none will know we are courtesans. At least long enough for us to do some good during this war. For I love the king of this mountain and refuse to let him stand alone when I could be by his side during this whole bloody mess."

Bofur just stared at her in awe before agreeing. The two readied themselves quickly and ran from the harems rooms where the other courtesans dithered and bemoaned the upcoming war. The two went to the healers quarters and volunteered their services which were quickly employed. Bofur spent his time making slaves while Bilbo coddled the wounded and fussed over them while tending to their fevers. Soon enough both were drenched in the blood and biles of the wounded and looked nothing like the courtesans they truly were.

The battle raged for days and both Bilbo and Bofur prayed for their loves to be safe from death's cruel embrace. With each passing day neither one of their royals laid on the beds of the healing chambers their hearts rejoiced and hope slid through them even more.

Their hopes were dashed at the end of the battle when their loves were brought in on stretchers. Kili was pale as death, his head cut open and dark blood oozing from the cut as he lay unconscious. Bofur had run to his side and refused to be moved until his love awakened once more. Thorin had been the most greviously injured. A spear had been shoved through his shoulder and his chest was littered with arrows. The healers did not think he would survive the night and yet Bilbo refused to leave his side.

"I will be here when he wakes," she had snapped at them all, "For he will be weak and need all of the support I can give him."

She had then turned her backs on the tutting healers and returned to fussing over Thorin. The King Under the Mountain did survive the night and was moved back to his quarters while still unconscious. Bilbo did not leave and set up by his bedside with a sweet smile and sang songs of love to him while stroking his hair when he stirred in pain. She fed him his healing teas as gently as possible and poured broth down his throat when he needed nourishment.

For an entire month Bilbo cared for her love with the dedication only she had. And she was repaid for her efforts when her wonderful Thorin opened his brilliant blue eyes and met her tired green ones as she placed a new cooling cloth in his forehead.

"Please, tell me this is not a dream," Thorin begged weakly reaching for her with his good arm. Bilbo's eyes flooded with tears as she caught his large and calloused hand in hers and brought it to her cheek. "You died my Bilbo, I heard it from the healers. You were taken from me by the wasting sickness so many years ago..."

"As you can see my live, rumors if my death have been greatly exaggerated," Bilbo teased gently as she leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek, "Not even death can remove me from your side my wonderful Thorin. I will always return to you."

Thorin had let out a great shuddering sob and hid his face in her skirts, clutching Bilbo close to him as he reveled in her presence once again. How wonderful it was to have his every desire returned to him in the form of his love tucking her gentle body close to him as he healed. Thorin had missed her every single day and had never recovered from the thought that she had died.

"I have missed you so my Bilbo," Thorin whispered gently as Bilbo came to lie by his side, running her hand through his hair to soothe him to sleep, "Swear to me you will be here when I awaken."

Bilbo smiled gently down at him. "I will never leave you again," Bilbo whispered, "This I swear."

Indeed when Thorin's eyes opened the next morning Bilbo was laying by his side with a gentle and loving smile present on her face. Thorin had smiled in delight as he pressed his face into her chest and was simply happy to be cuddled and fussed over by Bilbo. Bilbo herself was so happy to be in Thorin's presence once again after their years apart. Over the next few months Thorin slowly recovered and Bilbo spent the entire time by his side refusing to leave and head back to the harem hidden away from the eyes of the others under the mountain. Her argument was that she had spent many days rushing about the healing quarters with no veil and they all knew her face now.

Thorin had been quite annoyed at that, grumbling under his breath about those unworthy to gaze on her radiant face. Bilbo had simply laughed at his grumpy face and kissed the frown off of his lips before resettling against his side to bask in his presence. They grew close again, even closer than they had been before their separation and all they wished was to spend every minute of every day together.

It was when Thorin was finally strong enough to rise from the bed that he turned to Bilbo who had curled up in onenofnhis chairs to read. He walked to her side before kneeling in front of her and took her smaller hands in his. Thorin brushed a stray curl from her face before whispering, "Everynight we spent together I promised to grant you one request. I offered you gold, and silver, and gems. When that did not work I tried to give you rich food and then finest of silks and the prettiest flowers which you turned away from. All you wished was for me to see the Moorlough Shores."

Taking a breath Thorin rested his face against her thigh his eyes sliding shut as Bilbo gently massaged his scalp. "I searched every map for the Moorlough Shores when I thought you dead," he admitted softly, "I was going to release the flower petals I had kept from you there in honor of my love but I could not find it. My darling Bilbo, I will travel with you to this place but where could it possibly be?"

Biblo smiled at his question and slid from the chair to wrap herself in Thorin's warm arms. Hiding her face in his beard Bilbo whispered softly, "The Moorlough Shores is what we hobbits call the Shire in our own language."

"I did not know hobbits had their own language."

"It wouldn't be a secret then Thorin."

They lay together in silence for a long while before Thorin wrapped his arms around Bilbo's waist. "As soon as I am healed enough to travel," he promised, "I shall take you to the Moorlough Shores."

Bilbo had laughed in delight and pressed kisses to her kings face. "I shall hold you accountable for that my love," she whispered in delight.

There was no surprise in Erabor when Thorin announced Bilbo Baggins of the Shire as his Royal Courtesan. It was a beautiful moment, the king healed and healthy with a beaming smile on his face as he overlooked his kingdom. Kneeling at his feet was his wonderful Bilbo, her hair braided with red roses and sparkling rubies while her veil only covered her bright eyes as her revealing red silken dress showed her ample assets to the court. It was clear to all those present that Thorin was flaunting his love and showing his most treasured possession to the the gathered lords as he tugged Bilbo onto his lap and took to playing with her breasts causing sweet mewls to leave her coral lips as she squirmed upon the king's lap.

Thorin offered an even greater gift that night. Calling forth his youngest heir Kili, Thorin pulled him in close by the nape of the neck to rest their foreheads together. "My sister-son, you have had to deal with so much grief these last few days," Thorin said gently, "Which is why I offer you this. Take from my harem the courtesan Bofur of Moria and make him your own. Love him and treat him with the same desire that I will treat my very own love."

And with tears in his eyes from joy Kili did swear this before running from the throne room to tell the good news to his Bofur. With that Thorin swept from his throne room, Bilbo curled safely in his arms as he carried her to his bed once again. There he removed her veil, her silken dress as Bilbo derobbed him as well until both were pressed against each other, moaning softly after their time spent apart.

Biblo was dripping wet for him when Thorin pushed into her silky center, welcoming him back to her soft and trembling body. Thorin simply growled low in his throat and buried his face between her breats loving to feel them pressing against his cheeks when he squeezed with both hands. Biblo was twitching under him, needy and mewling for him to take her again, to fill her once more and stake his claim in her body. Soon enough Thorin began a punishing rhythm as he took her once more. She was pushed up the bed by his strength and clung to Thorin's back as she cried out for more and harder that he was too happy to deliver.

And when they peaked together Bilbo let out a breathy gasp, her body trembling all over as Thorin sucked on her breast as he finished deep inside her filling her to the brim. They lay together in a sweaty mess of limbs pressing kisses to each other's faces and swearing to never be separated again.

Life continued on happily in Erabor. Bilbo remained faithfully at Thorin's side and he her's. A small throne of marble was placed next to the king's throne, the first in centuries. Bilbo no longer known as the Royal Courtesan but instead heralded as the Queen Under the Mountain, the first in one thousand years as she stood beside Thorin as his equal through all their years.

The people of Erabor and all their lands rejoiced when the queen gave birth to five healthy children, although the last birth was taxing and left her weak and bedridden for months after as Thorin fretted over her. But Bilbo was happy and delighted in watching her family grow and each evening Thorin would pull her close and tell her how lucky he was to have her forever by his side. In return Bilbo taught him the words of the song each hobbit held dear to their hearts, him and their children at their feet as she sang.

Indeed one day when the children were old enough Thorin announced he would take his family West. His little ones needed to see the land they hailed from and his wonderful Bilbo deserved to rest in her childhood home. Thorin knew he was slowly running out of time seeing how Bilbo was getting on in years. Her honey curls streaking with gray as wrinkles came to frame her eyes and mouth.

The journey was hard on the aging hobbit and she had spent the first few days abed while her children explored the Shire to their hearts content. Thorin remained at her side to ease her pains and when Bilbo was well enough she led her family to the first hobbit settlement that overlooked a sparkling lake surrounded by the prettiest of trees.

Resting against Thorin's warm side, Bilbo had laughed in delight as her beautiful children had begged her to sing for them. Thorin had simply smiled on with affection when Bilbo's twinkling voice, now worn by age, carried across the still lake that night surrounded by her family.

It was safe in the arms of her love that Bilbo sang the song she loved most dear to her Thorin, king of her heart, under a great willow tree, "Your hills and dales and flowery vales  
That lie near the Moorlough Shore.  
Your vines that blow by Borden's grove.  
Will I ever see you more

Where the primrose glows  
And the violet grows  
Where the trout and salmon play.  
With my line and hook delight I took  
To spend my youthful days.  
Last night I went to see my love,  
And to hear what she might say.

To see if she'd take pity on me,  
Lest I might go away.  
She said, "I loved an hobbit lad,  
And he was my only joy,  
And ever since I saw his face  
I have loved that soldier boy..."

Fear claimed Thorin when Bilbo began to cough harshly as she struggled to sing. Their children helped her to her feet and Thorin supported Bilbo as they returned to their lodgings at Bag End. The royal family returned to Erabor shortly after this wonderful afternoon where Bilbo soon fell ill. The healers said it was from the strain of travel and too many births, along with old age and there was nothing they could do. Thorin wept bitterly into her curls whispering pleas for her to stay.

Bilbo placed an worn and wrinkled hand upon his cheek, smiling gently through her tears as she was cradled in Thorin's strong arms. "Stay with me until I awake," she begged softly.

Thorin pressed a gentle kiss to her lips while tucking them both under the warm furs of their bed. "Of course my queen," Thorin promised, "I will be here when you wake."

And the entire mountain bowed their heads in silent grief when the next morning the heart broken cry of the King Under the Mounatin echoed from his chambers, clutching his lifeless love to his chest as he cradled her close. It was only when Kili and Fili came to wrap him in their arms and his children clambered into his lap that Thorin released Bilbo's body to comfort his grieving family. He could not watch as Nori and Bofur dressed his Bilbo for her funeral in a white dress made of silk and decorated with pearls. Her crown rested upon her head as she was surrounded by white roses when placed in her coffin.

Thorin could not remember the funeral, all he knew was he leaned against Dwalin for support as Bilbo was buried before his very eyes. His children cried for their mother and Thorin comforted them the only way he knew how by holding them close and telling them of how full and wonderful a life Bilbo Baggins had lived. And as the family placed down their bouquets of forget-me-nots and purple hyacinth on her gave Thorin sang to her one last time. The song that had given her strength even in the years when they had been forced apart.

With his little children tucked under his arms and his family mourning around him Thorin finished the song Bilbo had started to sing back in the Shire but had been unable to finish that peaceful day surrounded by love and family.

"Perhaps your soldier lad is lost  
Sailing over the sea of Maine.  
Or perhaps he's gone with some other one  
You may never see him again.  
Well if my hobbit lad is lost,  
He's the one I do adore..."

He had been unable to finish from the grief. Thorin had pressed his face into Dwalin's shoulders and sobbed for his lost wife once again, although this time she would not return to him healthy and safe.

It did not surprise anyone when King Thorin passed from the world of the living only a decade after the death of his Bilbo. He had carried on to watch his children grown and be married off, had passed on his throne to Fili his heir before falling asleep with Bilbo's name in his lips as his heart stopped in the night.

He was buried by her side and they were forever together in death as they were in life in Erabor.

When Thorin opened his eyes in the afterlife he was lying upon a soft and grassy bank. Above him a flowering tree fluttered in the breeze and Thorin sighed at the peace he felt for the first time in a decade.

A soft voice sang to him, a song he should recognize but all Thorin could hear was the ending as the voice gently calmed him,   
"And seven years I'll wait for him  
By the banks of the Moorlough Shore."

He frowned when he noticed he was resting in someone's lap and opened his eyes to gaze upon the face of his Bilbo who smiled lovingly down at him dressed in simple hobbit clothes.

"My Bilbo," Thorin breathed reaching up to tug her in for a kiss, delighting at how her golden curls spilled around them to hide them from the world.

"Thorin," Bilbo whispered back, love shining in her eyes as she gently pet his hair.

"Never again," Thorin begged her, "Never again shall we be parted."

Bilbo nodded gently and ran her hand through his hair. "I swear to you," she told him, "I will remain yours until the end of time."

And with another kiss the lovers were reunited and nothing would ever pull them apart as the rested happily together on the banks of the Moorlough Shore.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this I am working on another Hobbit work that takes place after the Battle of Five Armies. If anyone's interested I'll start posting it soon.


End file.
